


Recycling

by DarknessAndFyre



Series: Feathers [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre
Summary: This was written for Amethyst ( @VLove1992 on Twitter) They wrote, on the 8th March 2020"If I had wings, I'd recycle the feathers I'd moult into feather dusters, quill pens and dream catchers and sell them through Etsy. Not because I'd need the money, but because if I'm an Angel, eternity would be boring without a hobby"So, it got me thinking... and the result is this super short fic. I may come back to revisit it and lengthen it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Feathers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908901
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Recycling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amethyst (@VLove1992 on Twitter)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amethyst+%28%40VLove1992+on+Twitter%29).



Crowley and Aziraphale had always thought that their wing feathers that had moulted could be put to better use rather than burning them like the others did.  


Crowley had always used his feathers to stuff into pillows and duvets because he loved to sleep. His feathers were the softest he had ever felt. So, when he discovered females were being taught to sew en masse, he changed his corporation to female so he could learn how to become a seamstress without arousing suspicion. He used his skills to make duvets and pillows for his own use in the winter time. He usually slept in between black silk sheets, apart from in winter.  


Aziraphale, however had noticed that when writing had become more popular amongst people, the humans used to sharpen the feather shaft by cutting it at an angle and dipping the nib into ink. He thought that was an ingenious idea, one of many that humans came up with. Of course, as his wings were ethereal, they contained the essence of heaven.  


When he had come up with using his wings to create quill pens, he had to perform a small blessing to banish his angelic divinity. No humans would be able to cope with the ethereal power.  


After his bookshop had opened in 1800, Aziraphale started selling quill pens alongside his books. He didn’t mind selling the pens because the feathers brought so much happiness to the humans. Aziraphale started to get more creative and began to use Crowley’s feathers within his creations. He made black feather dusters after Crowley had performed his own demonic curse to banish his influence.  


Once Crowley had come back from hell one time, he fell into a fitful sleep on Aziraphale’s bookshop couch one evening. The next day, Aziraphale shyly presented Crowley with a dreamcatcher made with both of their feathers, he had blessed with a calming miracle. Crowley had gone on to present his angel with a few plump cushions that had both of their feathers in, to be used on the bookshop couch.


End file.
